Closer Than Lovers
by Kit-Hikari14
Summary: Second part of the Closer Than Fiction trilogy. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Closer Than Lovers

Chapter 1

A/N;

Me: This is my second part in my Closer Than Fiction series.

Kat: If you haven't read Closer Than Brothers yet, you should do that.

Me: That's the first part of the series. Let's have Akefia do the disclaimer.

Akefia: Kit doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if she did all the hot male characters would be constantly shirtless.

Kat: And now, on with the fic.

Me: That was my line!

* * *

**Summary:**

Now that Yugi and the gang are back to Japan, Malik, Kit, Akefia and Kat transfer to Domino High to finish their senior year. Some typical high school troubles occur, but school isn't the only new problem for the gang. Kit and Kat are hiding something about their past and it could be more dangerous than any of them could have imagined. Could what Kit and Kat are hiding be conected to the strange things that have been happening to them outside of school.

* * *

**~Kit's P.O.V.~**

My heart was pounding as I walked to the front of the classroom after being called to be introduced along with Malik, Kat and Akefia. "Alright class, These are our new transfer students." He walked to each of us and stood behind us as he did the introductions. "This is Kit, Kat, Malik and Akefia, they are all 18 years old and from Eygpt. Make them feel welcome." The teacher then pointed to our seats. As we went to sit down, I couldn't help but think of how quickly the past three years had gone. Me and my yami had come to Japan to live with our friends along with Akefia and Malik. We had to wait to go to school until we had registered to gain citizenship. Thanks to Seto, we could begin a week before junior year of high school was over. We decided to wait until the year was over and start hen summer was over. We'd had a week before we could take some huge exam on the law and we all passed. Then it took two years before the school had room for us, so during that time to study and move our things here. As I sat down at my desk I felt very shy and scared, it was my first day and Kat was olny in one of my classes. Luckly, I had at least one friend in each class. It seemed like only an hour before it was time for lunch. I grabbed a tray from the by the door and walked to stand behind some girl with short brown hair that reached down to cover half of her neck. As soon as I had gotten my food I walked over to where I saw Kat waving to me. She was sitting next to all of the friends we'd made in Egypt including my boyfriend, Seto. Even Mokuba was there, he was starting his freshman year today along with his friend Noah. As I was walking, I accidentally ran into someone and we both crashed to the ground.

"Oh Ra, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I went to help her up. I could feel the whole cafeteria staring at me, which made me even more flustered. "I'm such a clutz," I fumed at myself while Kat, Seto, Ryou, Bakura and Yugi ran over to help clean up the mess. I looked at brunette's clothes and saw that her food had spilled all over her. Her face was red as she looked at herself and then glared at me.

"Obviously!" She shouted. I held out my hand to help her but she swatted it away. Her five girls that I guessed were her friends had rushed over and were helping her up. "And you should be sorry, in fact you should be offering to pay for my lunch and dry cleaning! Are you really this stupid?" One of her friends bent down to whisper in my ear to meet in the bathroom down the hall immediatly after lunch. I walked over to the table and Seto put his arm around me and now I was more angry with that girl.

"What is her problem?" I asked angrily. "I know I got her clothes dirty, but that was uncalled for!"

"That was Tea Gardner." Yugi explained, "She's the most popular girl in school."

As soon as lunch was over the students were allowed to go outside for the rest of the day. I walked into the bathroom and was surrounded instantly. "What is it?" I asked and noticed that Tea had borowed clothes from the school. "What did you want to see me for?"

"Look," she snapped, stepping closer to me. "You're new here, so I'll just give you a warning. This is my school, you got that. And I can make your life here miserable, so watch yourself. But for now we could be friends. Friendship is the most important thing isn't it?" She pushed past me and stormed out of the bathroom. I just rolled my eyes and went to meet up with Kat and the others.

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

"What took you so long?" Kat asked as she saw Kit run up to meet her. "We've been waiting for you!"

"Sorry, that girl Tea confronted me in the bathroom." Kit explained apologetically. "She seemed really ticked about what happened at lunch. She told me that she'd make my life here miserable if I didn't watch myself. Then she told me we could be friends, and that it was the most important thing. I know it isn't, but it was really random." Kit seemed really annoyed and Seto could tell by the way she balled her fists at her sides. He walked up to her and put an arm around her waist. She smiled up at him before she was attack hugged by Ryou. "Whoa! Where did you come from?"

"We were walking home, but we got a text from 'Kefia." He explained while Yugi, Yami, Atem, Bakura, Joey Marik and Malik ran up behind him.

"How...can...you run...that fast?" Bakura asked breathlessly as he and the gang struggled to catch their breath.

"Anyway, we were going to my place." Ryou said ignoring Bakura's question, "Wanna race?"

"You know it!" Kit exclaimed "One...two...three!" The others sighed wearily as they ran after the two hikaris.

* * *

**~Ryou's P.O.V.~**

"I win!" Kit yelled happily as she jumped up and down on the front porch of my house. She ran so fast, even I was a little tired.

"Only by two seconds!" I retorted, smiling at her. "Hey, where are 'Kura and the others?" As soon as I asked I heard heavy breathing from behind.

"How are you not tired?" Kat asked being the first to catch her breath.

"Friendship!" Kit and I replied before bursting into laughter. We'd both experienced Tea's friendship speeches.

"Friendship is the most important thing isn't it?" I mocked and everyone began to laugh.

"Yes it is." We all turned to see Tea standing behind us. "Hi Ryou! How are you?" She walked up and out her arm around me.

"Sorry Tea, I'm taken." I said calmly and pushed her away. Then Bakura came up and put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I smiled and put my arms around him.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What a skank." I heard Kat say.

"I know, just don't get on her bad side." I warned before I grined and ran to open the door. "Hey, Kit let's go have a baking contest, whoever bakes the best cake wins."

"You're on!" She shouted as she ran in after me.

* * *

A/N;

Me: So, before Kat comes in and says anything, I know it's short but it's the first chapter and I'm writing what comes to mind. It's all of the top of my head.

Kat: *Walks in* Well, that was~ You already explained why it was short didn't you?

Me: Yup. Anyway, I've decided ihis series is going to be a trilogy.

Kat: And what will the last one be called.

Me: You really want to know?

Kat and all charaters: Yes!

Me: Too bad. Anyway, leave reviews telling me if you liked the fic and how I can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Closer Than Lovers

Chapter 2

A/N;

Me: Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I know I am. Also, sorry about the short chapters, and thanks for bearing with me.

Kat: So am I. Why don't we have Duke do the disclaimer.

Duke: Kit doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, or Dungeon Dice Monsters.

Yami: What's the difference between Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters?

Duke: My game uses dice.

Kit: Okay, let's get this chapter started.

* * *

**~Ryou's P.O.V.~**

"Thanks for letting us come over Ryou." Kit said politely before going home with Seto, Kat and Akefia. "It was fun."

"Yeah," I replied, "Feel free to come by anytime."

"Okay!" Kat cut in before Kit could speak, "Then you and Kit can have another baking contest!"

"You might regret that offer later." Kit joked, before she turned to leave. I watched them walk away before closing the door. They're so happy here. I'm so glad they could come. I smiled at the thought. They really did seem happy, but I couldn't help but think that they'd wanted to leave Egypt. When the jet took off it was like they were happy to leave. The two girls had looked almost relieved as the watched their homeland disappear under them.

"They seem to be adjusting quite well." Startled, I thrust my elbow back and aimed where I assumed the stomach would be. "Bloody hell, Ryou!" I turned to see Bakura standing behind me, hunched over and holding his stomach.

"Don't do that!" I cried out putting a hand over my heart. "You scared the bloody hell out of me!"

"Ra be damned, you have great aim!"

"I'm sorry, 'Kura!" I said, helping him to the couch. "Why don't I make dinner?"

"Sure, and why don't we sleep in tomorrow. Today is Friday after all."

"Alright, that sounds good." I walked to the kitchen to start dinner, but not before I was stopped by my yami.

"Ryou," He said after pulling me into a kiss, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, 'Kura. Nothing in the world will ever change that."

"Hey," Mairk called as he walked in with Malik right behind him carrying four boxes of pizza. "Sorry we're late."

"We brought pizza, soda, ice cream and movies!" Malik chimed in, while Marik went out too get the bags.

"So much for our romantic evening," Bakura joked, pulling me close.

"Well, it was you idea to let them stay." I replied, cracking a smile.

"Which you agreed to." Marik laughed when he and Malik finally got everything unloaded from the motorcycle.

"Are we going to sit here and argue about who's stupid idea it was to let me and Marik stay here, or are we going to party?" Malik asked as he put in one of movies they rented.

"Let's party." I said going to the kitchen to get plates and put the ice cream away so it wouldn't melt.

* * *

**~Kit's P.O.V.~**

"Anyone home?" I heard Mokuba call as he walked in the door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I called.

"Hi Kit." He said as he walked in and grabbed two cans of soda for himself and his friend.

"Hi Mokuba." I greeted, casually.

"Hello Kit." Noah said politely.

"Hello Noah. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes please."

"Can Noah stay the night too, Kit?" Mokuba asked, sitting down at the table with his friend.

"Seto has to go to work early tomorrow, so why don't you stay the night at his house. Then next weekend he can stay here. Would that be okay with you're parents Noah?"

"Yes, they're not home anyway. The Nanny is there."

"Where are they?"

"On a business trip."

"Alright." I glance over at Mokuba, who was trying to sneak some snacks for him and his friend. "Don't spoil your appetite, Moki. I'm making lasagna. Dinner will be ready by the time Seto gets home." (About twenty minutes later) I was finishing setting the table when I heard the front door open.

"Kit, Mokuba! I'm home!" Seto called from the closet where he was hanging up his jacket. He walked to the kitchen and stopped to lean on the doorway. "Hey Kit. What are you making?"

"Lasagna." I replied while I went to greet him with a quick kiss, "Welcome home." I looked at the timer on the oven as it hit zero. "Can you go get Mokuba and tell him that dinner is ready? By the way, Noah is here. He's going to stay for dinner and then Mokuba is going to stay the night at his house. Could you also get Kat and Akefia? They're probably in the game room."

"Of course, my queen." He said, offering a fake bow and grinning. "I'll be right back."

* * *

**~Seto's P.O.V.~**

As I walked up to Mokuba's room, I couldn't help but think of how old he was getting. He's already fifteen, he's gotten so much more mature. Maybe, he'll find the girl of his dreams soon. My little Moki's growing up so fast. I grinned at the thought. "Mokuba, Noah. Dinner's ready." I called as I slowly opened the door. Mokuba smiled and ran up to hug me.

"Hi bro!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around me. "What's up?"

"It's time for dinner." I said, messing up his long black hair playfully. I turned to his green haired friend and smiled politely. "Hello Noah. How are you?"

I'm fine, thank you." He smiled back, "And how are you?"

"Fine, please go to the dinner table and make yourself at home." I watched as the two boys ran down the stairs to the dinning room before I went to the game room to get Akefia and Kat. When I got there, Kat was kicking her boyfriend's butt in DDR. "Hey." I said casually. After greetings, I told them that dinner was ready and went to the dinning room with them. Mokuba was sitting next to Noah, Kit between me and Kat and Akefia next to her. After dinner Kit and I got Mokuba ready for the sleepover and when they left it was about seven. Kit, Akefia, Kat and I watched movies until around ten-thirty, got ready for bed.

~Bakura's P.O.V.~

After we had eaten all the pizza and ice cream we could, everyone was a little tired. "Well that was fun." I yawned, stretching out on the couch next to Ryou.

"Let's got to bed 'Kura." He said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm tired."

"Okay then, let's go." Ryou looked up and stretched his arms out to me.

"Carry me?"

"Fine, I'll carry you." I put one arm under his legs and the other under his back. I lifted him up off the couch and looked at Marik and Malik. Marik was laying on Malik's chest and Malik had his arms around him. I was about to tell them that they should move to a bed, but I saw how soundly they were sleeping and decided against it. I carried my hikari up the stairs and laid him gently on the bed in his room. I pulled down the blankets and set his head on the pillow. "Goodnight Ry." I whispered lovingly and kissed his forehead gently. He looks so peaceful. Ryou, you have no idea how much I love you. Or how thankful I am to Ra that I'm the one you gave your heart to. I sat down next to him and brushed his bangs away from his face.. Being Ryou's yami is the best thing that had everhappened to me. I never thought that even after Duelist Kingdom and Battle City that he would have feelings for me. He was always so forgiving, and at the same time he never needed to be forgiven. He was so perfect, in every way, shape and form. Sighing happily, I laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

Kit woke up in the middle of a dark room. Carefully, she got up a looked around, trying not to make any noise. She realize that this was her bedroom from when she had lived in Egypt. "Kit." She turned around quickly to see nothing but darkness.

"Who's there?" She asked, frantically searching the room. "Show yourself!" There was a sudden flash of lightning, and a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Hello Kit." The voice said again. It belonged to a boy that looked like he was in his about her age. She couldn't see his face but knew exactly who is was. "Long time no see."

"Oh, it's you." She said flatly, "What do you want?"

"Why do you speak so coldly to me?" The boy mocked with a smirk. "We've just been reunited and you already want me gone?" He walked up to stand directly in front of her.

"Why would I want to be reunited with a traitor like you?" Kit spat. The boy's smile faded and his eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"Why would I want to be reunited with a traitor like you?" Kit spat. The boy's smile faded and his eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"How dare you call me a traitor!" He raised his hand and struck her. "Who left her job, her duty? Who abandoned her~"

"Don't you dare say it! You never have been and you never will be!" The anger in the boy's eyes seemed to fade, leaving only regret and sorrow.

"Please come back with me. You belong here, we both have a job to do. We were supposed to do it together."

"I'm never going back to that retched hellhole!" Kit yelled angrily and turned to find a way out. She felt a hand trace a familiar pattern on her back.

"I guess you leave me no choice! You are obviously still so naive."

"What do you mean?" She asked, not turning around.

"You still believe that you control your own destiny, don't you? I've tried to reason with you, but it's futile. I'll have to fetch you myself." The boy vanished, but the voices of the people she left were floating around the room. Her mother, her father and the people who had helped make her life a living hell. The whispers of those who had believed in the horrible things she was out through. Repeating the same thing they had always told her; "You can never escape...You have the marks...this is your fate...you are one of us..."

The walls began to close in around her, she let out last cry before the walls completely closed around her.

* * *

**~Ryou's P.O.V.~**

It was like watching a movie. I saw everything that was happening and could hear everything, but I couldn't be heard. I saw Kit arguing with the boy, I saw him strike her, and I heard the whispers. "Kit!" I cried out to her, I wanted to reach out and help her before the walls could close in on her.

"Kit!" I yelled. Bakura was right next to me, staring at me with concern. "Where's Kit?" I asked, looking around frantically. Only then did I realize that I was at home in bed. I breathed heavily while trying to get my heart rate back under control.

"Ryou, what was your nightmare about?" Bakura asked, putting his arms around me. "You were screamed Kit's name like three times. You sounded so scared." I explained the dream to him. Then I sat up and reached for the phone on my bedside table. I quickly dialed Seto's number. "What are you doing?" Bakura asked while I waited for them to pick up.

"I need to see if Kit is okay." I replied.

"Hello?" Kat's voice came from the other end.

"Hey, Kat. It's Ryou. Sorry for calling so late." I said, putting the phone on speaker so that Bakura could hear too.

"I had a weird dream about Kit, and I was just wondering if she was okay.

"Kit had a nightmare, that's all. What was your dream about?"

I told Kat the same thing I told Bakura. When I was done, Kat stayed silent for a few moments before she spoke. "Oh, well isn't that strange?" She coughed awkwardly. "That's the same thing Kit dreamt about."

"Is she feeling alright? I mean, did she go back to sleep?"

"She's still trying to calm down right now. She's not in the state to talk right now."

"Can I ask you some questions?" I asked, hoping I wasn't being too nosy.

"Sure." Kat answered hesitantly.

"Who was that boy that I saw?"

And what marks were the voices talking about?" Bakura added, sitting on the bed beside me.

"I have to go now, talk to you later Ryou." Kat replied flatly, obviously trying to avoid my questions.

"Kat, I~" I couldn't finish my question before she hung up. Bakura and I looked at each other in confusion for a moment. "Those two are hiding something." I looked at him for confirmation.

He nodded. "We'll try to figure it out tomorrow. For now, let's go back to sleep." I nodded in agreement and we both laid down. Bakura wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Don't worry," He whispered reassuringly, "How bad could their secret really be?"

* * *

A/N;

Ryou: Wow...that was...wow.

Kat: You don't like it? I worked hard on this.

Bakura: Kat, you wrote this?

Me: Yup, I decided to let her have a turn. I think it turned out great.

Kat: Really?

Me: Yes really. Anyway, sorry if the constant P.O.V. switching was confusing. Please leave reviews telling me if you like the story so far and how I can improve.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note;

Hey guys, I hate to say this, but the next couple of chapters might take awhile. I've been sick the last couple of days and my mom wouldn't let me get on the computer. I'm also going on vacation soon, and I don't think they have computers. And the worst thing is going to be happening, I'm going to high school. (Generic overdone exaggerated gasp) That's right, I'm going to be a freshman. But I won't let you guys go unrewarded for you're patience and support. I'm going to make a bunch of short stories like note passing in school and a bunch of oneshots that I randomly come up with. I'm not going to give up my precious fanfiction that easily, school will not defeat me! In all seriousness, I won't give up on my stories and I'll update chapters as often as I can. Keep watching out for more stories and chapters, and I hope you're not too disappointed.


	4. Chapter 3

Closer Than Lovers

Chapter 3

A/N;

Me: Hey everyone!

Kat: Welcome to chapter 3 of Closer Than Lovers.

Me: In the last chapter I was trying a new writing style with lots of P.O.V. switching.

Kat: And she's not doing it again, it was too confusing.

Kit: If I do P.O.V. switching at all, it will only be at the beginning and/or end of chapters. So, onto the disclaimer.

Ryou: You should do it Kit.

Me: Alright. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If you try to say otherwise, I'll steal Seto's checkbook and blame it on you.

Seto: I heard that.

Kit: That's not going to stop me from trying. Anyway, onto the fic.

"No way, it's not possible." Yugi said to Yami and Atemu as they walked to the grocery store Sunday morning.

"How do you know?" Yami asked looking down at him.

"It's a known fact, tell him Atemu."

"I don't know, it might be possible." Atemu replied. Just then the three boys heard their names called. They looked up to see Tristan and Joey running up to them. "Hey guys." Atemu greeted.

"Hi Atemu." Tristan said as he and Joey walked alongside them.

How are you?" Yami asked with a smile.

"We're good. How about you?" Joey said.

"We're doing great." Yugi grinned. "We were just having a debate."

"What about?" Tristan asked.

"Whether or not Malik can touch the tip of elbow with his tongue, and considering the length of it, it's most likely possible." They all looked at each other for a moment, picturing the scene before they cracked up laughing. The laughter had just begun to die down when Atemu ran right into someone walking the opposite way. The impact sent them both flying to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Atemu said quickly, standing up. "I wasn't looking where I was going." He held out his hand to help the person up. He looked at the kid's face and saw it was a boy about his age. The boy had shoulder length black hair and tanned skin. His eyes looked like they were a strange greenish color and he had kohl marks under them. "Hey, you're from Egypt too aren't you?" He asked shaking the boy's hand. "I'm Atemu." _This boy reminds me of someone,_ _but who? _"What's you're name."

"I'm Kone." He said taking Atemu's hand. "And yes, I'm from Egypt." _This is the nameless Pharaoh. What is he doing here? And who are these people with him. _Kone was just about to ask when someone called his name. He turned around and saw three figures running toward him. One was a little bit taller than Yugi and looked to be about Mokuba's age. He had longish black hair and light blue-white eyes. The second one looked exactly like the boy named Kone, so he figured they must be twins. The last one looked like he was about twenty with short black hair and pinkish-purple eyes. They all had kohl marks and were very attractive. They also had what looked like yellow lines blurred in with their eye color.

"Kone!" The tall one scolded. "Why did you run off? You could have gotten lost." He looked over at Atemu and the gang with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for any trouble my brother may have caused. You're not injured are you?"

"No, but thank you for concern." Atemu replied.

The man held out his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Yuri Kīpā." He pointed to the other two boys. "This is Kanto, Kone's twin, and this is Akira." Atemu went to shake Yuri's hand.

"My name is Atemu Mouto. This is Yugi and Yami Mouto, Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler." They were just about to say goodbye when Yuri asked them to eat dinner with them. He said that it was the least he could do for his brother's carelessness. They agreed to go and were escorted to a small apartment building. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Atemu and Yami sat down with the siblings in their living room.

"So, is it just you guys here?" Joey asked looking around.

"What do you mean?" Akira asked from his spot on the floor.

"Where is your family?" Tristan clarified. At the word parents, the Kipa's became tense. It was silent for awhile before Kone and Kanta cleared their throats.

"We don't have any." Kone and Kanta said flatly.

"We're sorry," Tristan said. "We didn't mean to offend you."

"It's alright." Yuri sighed, "We've never really had a family, except for the people who took us in."

"I don't mean to pry," Yugi said choosing his words carefully, "but what happened to you're family?"

"When our mother was pregnant with Kone and Kanta, our father became abusive. It's sad, she died while giving birth to Akira. We lived with a group of people that assisted my father in his work. My brothers and I were to have the same line of work. We all had to be 'initiated' at ten years old. I was about fifteen when her turn came. Kanta and Kone are only a year older than our sister was. Akira was born a few years after her. He's fifteen now so she'd have to be about eighteen."

"I'm so sorry." Yugi said sadly, "I think that our friend Marik would better understand what having an abusive parent is like."

"If you don't mind me asking," Yami said "Where is your sister? Is she still in Egypt?"

"We don't know. She went missing after her fifteenth birthday. The order that she ran away. But I know he was lying."

"Why would he do that?" Atemu asked.

"Because only males were supposed to be initiated. It was part of some kind of code we had to live by. Kit was initiated without his peer's knowledge When the "High Order", as my father called them, found out that he had disobeyed the code, they took my sister away. I don't know where she were taken though. I haven't seen her since then." After a few moments, Yuri sighed and and asked Yami and the others to leave. Yami saw tears beginning to form in Yuri's eyes.

"Here," Yami said writing down his phone number. "Call me if you find out anything. And if I find out anything at all I will call you." After they had exchanged numbers the five friends began to walk home.

About five minutes passed before Kone cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but Kanta and I followed father to his meeting with the Order that night, Yuri." Kone said hesitantly. "They were going to let Kit stay and be one of us."

"We wanted to tell you as soon as we heard," Kanta added quietly, "but, we were afraid of what father would do to us if he found out."

Yuri stared at his brothers in shock. "Then why did she leave?"

"She didn't leave until last year. She didn't wish to live in that place anymore, she hid from everyone else. She was afraid to be around us after her initiation, she was afraid that they would hurt her again. Our sister was so lonely, I would sometimes hear her talking to herself." Kanta, sighed sadly. "She was right to leave."

"When she tried to run away the first time, they locked her up for two years." Kone looked Yuri in the eyes and took a deep breath. "But I will say that running away was an act of pure selfishness on her part."

"But still," Yuri argued, "When they let her out, she didn't have to try to leave again."

"They locked her in a room Kone, they barley feed her and left her there to rot!" Akira yelled, interrupting hisbrother's bickering. "And Yuri, they were never going to let her out! The only reason she survived those two years is because I suck her food, she'd suffered enough!"

"Either way, I won't rest until I find her." Yuri snapped before he stormed out of the living room.

~The next day at school~

"Uhh..." Marik moaned as he sat down at the lunch table with his friends at the lunch table. "I hate Mondays."

"Oh, cheer up Marik." Kit joked, "at least you don't have Miss Priss glaring at you every five seconds." The gang looked over at Tea's table and confirmed the she was indeed glaring at them. As soon as Tea noticed them looking she smiled and waved at them. When the others looked away, Kit and Kat saw her glaring again out of the corner of their eyes. "You know, I get the feeling that she doesn't like me very much."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Kat laughed and pushed her hikari playfully. "You're such a dork."

"Yes, but she's my dork." Seto said. He smiled when Kit grinned up at him.

"That means it's you're job to keep me out of trouble."

"As long as she doesn't get driving lessons from Kat we should all be fine." Bakura added in. Kat smacked him on the back of the head while the rest of the table burst into laughter.

"At least Kat could get her license this year." Kit sighed and leaned into Seto. "I'm going to have to wait until next year to even get my temps!"

"Why could Kat get her's anyway?" Ryou asked.

"'Cause I'm awesome." Kat smiled as Yugi, Yami, Atemu, Joey and Tristan walked over to the table. "Hey guys!"

"Hey." Malik said.

"What's up?" Marik asked as Atemu sat next to him.

"Well, yesterday I ran into someone. They said they were looking for their sister. So I promised that I'd help them find her." Atemu explained as Tea walked over to their table.

"Hello Kit!" She said cheerfully.

"Umm...hi." Kit smiled awkwardly.

"I just came over to make sure you that Senior Prom is coming up in a few weeks, and if you'rew planning on voting for Prom Queen that I hope you vote for me. Well, you'll really have no choice."

"Why is that?" Kat asked, obviously annoyed

"Because Kat, I'm the only one who signs up! No one else has the confidence to go against me."

"Well, Tea," She challenged, "This time's different because Kit was going to sign up."

How come you didn't tell us Kit?" Ryou asked when Tea left the table sulking.

"Because I didn't know myself." She replied, smacking Kat on the back of the head. "Why did you do that?"

""I'm sorry! I'm just so tired of her bitchy attitude."

"I think it's a great idea." Seto chimed in. "It will be fun for you!"

"So do I." Bakura added, "I also think that Ryou should run for prom King."

"Alright, it's fine with me." Ryou shrugged, "But only if Kit agrees."

"Okay, fine." She sighed.

"It's settled then." Yugi said. "I'll talk to the student council about a theme, then we can get the perfect outfits!"

A/N;

Me: Sorry to end the chapter here guys, I have massive writer's block but I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer.

Kat: So here is Closer Than Lovers; Chapter 3: Part 1!

Ryou: Kit will get the next part of the chapter out as soon as she can.

Me: Please leave reviews telling me~

Kat: They know what to do by now!


	5. Chapter 3: part 2

Closer Than Lovers

Chapter 3: Part 2

A/N;

Me: Sorry for taking so long guys!

Kat: She's been busy with homework lately.

Ryou: Here's something random, she finally turned fifteen on September 12th!

Me: Well I'm back now and that's all that matters! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but wait no more!

Bakura: Then let's get on with it!

Me: Okay, Kat, how about you do the disclaimer.

Kat: Don't own, don't sue. It's that simple.

* * *

After school Yami, Yugi and Atemu decided to walk home with Ryou, Bakura and Akefia. Marik and Malik were going to hang out at Kaiba's. "So," Ryou began casually, "What were you saying at lunch today?"

Yami looked at him and sighed. "Some poor boys were looking for their sister. I feel so bad for them." As they walked, Atemu explained exactly what had happened and what they had been told.

"Atemu!" The six boys turned and saw a tall boy running toward them.

"Hey Yuri." Atemu greeted, "Did you find out anything new about your sister?"

"Well..."

~flashback~

"Yuri, please open the door!" Kone begged from the hallway.

"Go away! I need to think."

"I have something else to tell you. Kit, Kanta and I, we're only you're half siblings. Mother had us with another man.

"What!" Yuri exclaimed, opening the door to his room. Kone explained everything to Yuri as his Step-fater had explained to him.

"Father and Mother's marriage began to fall apart when you were initiated because she thought it was wrong to make you go through it. Unlike father, she was allowed to leave. She met someone... and you know how it goes from there."

"Why would she do that?"

"She was lonely, that's why a lot of people do stupid things."

"Thank you for telling me Kone, please leave me now."

"There's one more thing,"

"What?" Yuri asked as Kanta walked into the room and took the conversation into his own hands

"Ever since we were little," Kanta said, "the three of us have had a mental connection. We can see and visit each other in our dreams. Unfortunately, they can only see what we want them to see, no direct contact."

"And...why are you telling me this?"

"I've talked to her." Kone spoke quietly, obviously ashamed for not telling his brother. "I showed her an argument we had before she left. I don't think she has any memory of us, so I tried to scare her a little bit."

"So..."

"She's here...in Japan."

~end flashback~

* * *

"Wait," Akefia started, "Kit is your sister?"

"You know her?" Hope sparked in Yuri's eyes, "Do you know how she got here?"

"Well, I met her back in Egypt when we were fifteen. I was riding my horse to the market and I found her lying in the sand, it looked like she'd been walking for days. I carried her to the market and then took her home to take care of her. She had no memory of where she'd come from or how she'd gotten to the middle of the desert. After awhile I learned about her yami, so I showed her how to give Kat a separate body. She was lucky I found her, she could have died."

"Well, Akefia," Yuri let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you for taking care of her. Could you take me to see her?"

"Of course," Ryou cut in, "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Wait," Yuri said quickly stopping in his tracks, "Can I get my brothers and meet you at the mansion?"

"Why not," Ryou shrugged, "and why don't you take Atemu with you? Your brothers already know him right?"

"Would that be okay, Atemu?" Yuri asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not." He shrugged, "let's go." About twenty minutes later the seven boys met at Kaiba's along with Kanta, Kone and Akira. "Are you guys ready to see her?"

"Yes." Yuri answered nervously. Ryou led the way to the door and rang the buzzer. Seto opened the door and let them in and they gathered in the living room. Once everything had been explained, Seto got up and greeted each of the brothers formally.

"It's nice to meet the five of you," He shook their hands and smiled kindly. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please, but if you don't mind me asking," Kanta said politely, "who might you be?"

"Well," Atemu spoke quickly, not sure how the brothers would react, "He's actually Kit's boyfriend." The group stood there awkwardly before Akira spoke up.

"Well, as long as she's happy." Suddenly, Yuri smiled and ran toward the stairs.

"Kit!" He cried, hugging the Egyptian girl standing at the bottom. She stood still for a moment before struggling and pushing him away. "What's wrong Kit?" He asked, obviously hurt, "I thought you'd be happy to see me. I am your brother after all."

"What?" She asked backing away, "Okay, first of all; I'm not Kit. And second; what?"

"You're not?"

"I'm Kat, Kit's yami." She bowed formally, "Who are you?"

"I'm Yuri, these are the twins; Kone and Kanta, and this is Akira. It's a pleasure to meet you happen to know where Kit might be?"

"The pleasure's all mine. As for Kit, I'm not sure where she's gotten to." Kat thought for a moment before she spoke, "Oh yeah, she went to the store with the Ishtar's, they were going to get something for dinner and then to get a prom dress. We were going to call and invite you guys over, but since you're already here calling isn't an option."

"Do you know when they'll be back?" Akira asked politely, trying to ignore the awkward feeling emitting from his siblings. Just as Kat opened her mouth to answer, Kit burst through the front door with Marik and Malik closely behind.

"Give it back!" Marik shouted while Kit ran giggling to hide behind Ryou and Bakura. Malik tried to run past them but Bakura grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What's going on?" He asked while Kit ran to greet her boyfriend. As she hugged him passionately, it was obvious that she hadn't noticed the four boys that looked a lot like her standing on the other side of the room.

"Well," Malik started, "We had just gotten done shopping and we just _happened_ to be walking past the arcade when Kit challenged us to DDR. So, we accepted and~"

"You got you butts kicked?" Ryou guessed on his way out to the car to get groceries.

"Yup." Marik said solemnly and went to help his friend. Bakura sighed and walked out as well, with Malik trailing behind him. It was then that Kit noticed the four new faces in her living room. She looked at them for a minute with a thoughtful expression before her eyes went wide with shock. The five looked at each other for a moment before Kanta spoke up.

"You remember us, don't you?" He smiled as Kit nodded her head slightly. No one made a move until Akira ran to her and threw his arms around his sister in a tight hug. She smiled and hugged him back happily and a few tears of happiness ran down her face. Only a few seconds passed before Yuri, Kone and Kanta were holding her as well, all letting tears fall after being reunited at last. Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik had reentered the house by now and had seen the whole thing. Bakura had his arm around his hikari's waist while Marik let out a generic "Awww" and Malik made gagging noises.

"Shut your buggaring face, Ishtar!" Bakura snapped playfully. At the name Ishtar, Yuri turned from the hug and was staring open-mouthed at Malik and Marik.

"Ishtar?" He asked, walking toward the Egyptian boy.

"Yeah, why?" Marik asked awkwardly.

"Was your father named Hank, Hank Ishtar?" Yuri inquired solemnly, rubbing his temples.

"Unfortunately yes. Why do you ask?"

"When my mother cheated on my father, she gave birth to Kit, Kone and Kanta. Their original last name was Ishtar, Kit is your half-sister."

"What?" Kit and Marik simultaneously exclaimed.

"That would explain why you were blonde as a kid." Kat said quietly, "Both of you're parents had black hair. Also why you were always hanging out over there."

"Mother didn't ever leave the tomb, there were tunnels that led to each tomb." Akira whispered, piecing it all together. "That's why father figured it out so quickly."

Marik looked at Kit and sighed, "This is going to take a lot of time to get straight."

"This is starting to sound like a bad movie twist ending." She replied with a small smile. "But first, let's eat dinner."

* * *

A/N;

Me: YES! YES! Y-E-S!

Kat: Are you on something?

Me: Shut up! I'm happy! I'm finally done with chapter 3!

Ryou: Now you have one more chapter.

Me: *slams head on key board* Faaaack!

Seto: Are you okay?

Me: hujynlktvgfkrgfplpbv!

Joey: What does that mean?

Kat: *rolls eyes* She's still slamming her head on the keyboard.

Me: I have an idea! Next chapter let's have Tea do the disclaimer!

Yugi: Are you nuts?

Kone: *smirks evilly* I get it. I can't wait for you to find out what we have in store for you!


	6. Chapter 4

Closer Than Lovers

Chapter 4

A/N;

Me: I'M BACK B*TCHES!

Ryou: Calm down! No need to swear.

Kat: She's just excited because she decided to get off her lazy ass and do some work.

Kit: *glares* I'm not THAT lazy!

Bakura: I'll call bullcrap on that one.

Me: Whatever, anyway I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting so long.

Marik: But she's back now so it's all okay.

Me: Let's have Soul do the disclaimer.

Soul: Alright, cool. *clears throat* If Kit owns Yu-Gi-Oh (note: she doesn't), then Blair is as flat as Maka (note: she isn't).

Maka: *Maka-Chops Soul*

Me: Now, on with the fic!

* * *

"Hey! You cheated!" Ryou complained, laying his cards down in defeat.

"No, I simply tipped the odds of the game in my favor in order to insure my inevitable victory." Bakura smirked, gathering his cards.

"In other words, you cheated." Kone retorted nonchalantly from where he sat across the room. He turned to Kat, "When is Kit getting home, by the way?" Akefia had invited them over to Kiaba's mansion to hang out until Kit and Seto got home from Prom, then they were going to celebrate their 19th birthday.

"I'm not sure," Kat replied annoyance obvious in her voice, "but maybe time would go faster if you stopped asking me every five minutes. And you know what would make it go even faster? Getting off your lazy ass a helping me get ready for the party!" Kone flinched at her tone, but quickly recovered in time to make a witty comeback.

"Well, sorry princess!" He shot back, his voice thick with sarcasm. He knew that Kit had hated that nickname, so he had no doubt that Kat would too. "We wouldn't want you to break a nail now would we! And to think I almost let you do all this work by yourself!"

"Kone," Kanta warned, glaring at his brother, but Kone was having too much fun to notice Kat walking angrily toward him.

"Well," He continued, paying no mind to his twin, "I think you should sit your dainty self down and not worry about a- OWWW!" His rant was interrupted by a strong hand connecting with his cheek. He held his cheek and lifted his face to glare at the Egyptian yami, and was surprised to see it wasn't her, but Yuri glaring down at him. He looked over to Kat, who stood frozen in place. Kanta understood her shock, Yuri had never hit anyone, let alone his own brother. After a moment, Kone gathered himself "What was that for?" He hadn't expected the answer he got.

"How dare you be so rude!" Yuri screamed at his younger brother, "They generously invited us over to their house and THIS is the way you repay them!" Everyone was silent as Yuri continued. "I expect better of you, this is not how I raised you! I taught you manners, now get up and help Kat!" Once Yuri had calmed down enough to see through his annoyance, he looked up to see that everyone had been staring at the front door. When he looked over he saw Kit, standing next to Seto, with a looked of absolute shock on her face.

"Kit!" Akira cried out, jumping into his sister's arms; breaking the silence.

"Hi 'Kira!" She hugged him tightly, a smile forming on her face when Mokuba joined in. She let go of the two younger boys when Ryou came running up to her. "Hey, Ryou."

"Hi Kit," He smiled hugging her, "How was Prom?"

"It was okay." Seto replied, taking his girlfriend in his arms. "Right?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that exciting."

"Did you win?" Kat asked pulling Kit from Seto's arms in a playfully protective way. Her hikari rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You'll find out when everyone gets here." She giggled again when Kat pouted in disappointment.

* * *

"So, tell us what happened." Marik urged when all the guests had arrived. Marik and Malik had shown up about thirty minutes after Kit and Seto, followed by Yugi, Yami, and Atem.

"I lost." Kit said, smiling brightly.

"Why are you smiling?!" Yami asked incredulously.

Well, technically I did win, but I backed down."

"Why?" Malik asked.

_~flashback~_

"Now, to announce tonight's Prom Queen!" The principal shouted into the microphone. One of the female teachers handled him a small piece of paper while another stood holding the crown and sash. "Tonight's Queen is…Kit Kīpā!" He shook her hand as she walked onto the stage. "Congratulations, Kit!"

"Thank you!"

"Would you like to give a speech?"

Kit cleared her throat, "At first, I really didn't want to do this, but now it's not really a big deal." She looked at the crowd and saw Tea, crying at the front with her group surrounding her. Kit thought for a moment, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "This award doesn't mean as much to me as it does to someone else I know. To her it's a symbol that she's still the boss, to me it's just a crown and a sash. So, I choose to back out, and give my crown to Tea." Taking both items, she made her way over to her, slipped the sash into her hand, placed the crown on her head, and left the school smiling.

"That was a really sweet thing you did." Seto smiled, taking her hand in his.

"It's not a big deal," she grinned back, "it's the only way she can feel confident about herself."

_~end flashback~_

"Awww!" Akefia smiled as he stood up to get the cake out of the oven. When he returned he set the cake on the table and pulled his girlfriend and her hikari into a hug. "Happy birthday you two."

* * *

"Bakura," Ryou said, crawling into the bed they shared. The party had ended about an hour ago, and Marik and Malik had already gone to bed.

"Yeah?"

"Do think, maybe we could get Kaiba to let all of us move in with him, since we can all pay for our own things."

"I don't know. Why?"

"I miss Akefia. And I'm sure Marik and Malik would like to live closer to their half-sister. If there's enough room, even Yugi, Yami, and Atemu could move in. We could all save money and see each other all the time."

"You'll have to ask him. Or if you're uncomfortable asking we could see if Kit or Kat would ask. I'm sure they have plenty of room." The pale yami lent over and kissed his boyfriend softly on the forehead. "We'll asking tomorrow since it's the first day of summer break."

"Okay."

"Night, Ry." Bakura whispered, cradling the pale boy in his arms.

"Night 'Kura." With that the two drifted into sleep.

* * *

A/N;

Kat: Well finally!

Me: YAY!

Ryou: Wait, what was that disclaimer idea you had?

Kone: You'll have to wait for that.

Cooler (from TFS): I'm sure I know what's going to happen.

Me: Sorry for taking so long guys, I had way too much homework, but it's Thanksgiving break and I have so much free time now.

Leave a review and let me know if you're excited for the next part in the Closer Than Fiction trilogy; Closer Than Family. Also tell me what you're favorite and least favorite holidays are. By the way, I know this chapter was really short but it's the ending of this part...and I couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
